Their Enemy is who?
by Yuzu-ch
Summary: lucy leaves fairy tail with a secret and she never coming back. 10 years pass and everyone has gotten over lucy but not natsu? but what happens when the team goes on a mission to capture to dangerous twin criminal and whats this THEY ARE KIDS? and why does one of them act like natsu? (i do not own fairy tail characters) R&R
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was in her room thinking about the decision she was going to make "Was it the right one? Or just a big mistake?" she couldn't help but cry her eyes out. Ever sense lissana came back everyone been ignoring her not like she hold them againt them but it hurt that your family doesn't even notice you and it hurt more that natsu would ignore her. You see a couple months ago a certain fire breather confess to our favorite celestial mage that he loved her but ever sense lissana came back he hadn't even looked at her once or asked her to go on missions instead he had gone out with lissana on missions forgetting all about her.

"that BAKA" its all that came out of lucy breaking voice she was done she wanted nothing with the stupid fire mage no more coming at nigh true her window to sleep with her and then leave she was done with her family ignoring her today was the day she decided to leave fairy tail for good.

She got up and walked out the door. She didn't even want to face them all it was enough not to start crying in the middle of the street what would happen when she had to walk in and be ignored how is she not going to cry when she is leaving and no one notices.

"be strong lucy" its all she said to her self she needed the time away and plus she couldn't be there with the secret she was hiding it was best to just leave and not get hurt.

As she continue walking and mumbling to herself she came to see the big fairy tail sign and though to herself "well this is it" she was planning to talk to talk to natsu and break it off and that was the hardest for her right now but she knew it was for the best for her and everyone else.

As soon as she walked in no one even stared at her or even said hi she saw how everyone was just drinking and talking she felt so out of place in there. She could see mira serving drinks and levy talking to Gajeel and the master drinking in his usual place she decided to just get it over with and walk up to the master.

"Master" lucy said almost crying

"yes what is it my child is everything ok?" the master asked after looking at lucy who was almost about to cry

"c-c-can w-w-we t-t-talk" lucy said tears falling down her eyes

"yes lets go ups stairs" the master said getting off the counter he was sitting on and walking up the stairs

***makarovs office***

"so what is it my child" said Makarov with a serious face

Lucy took a deep breath "I'm leaving fairy tail so please remove my fairy tail sign" lucy was almost about to cry but she held it.

The master looked at her in shocked he couldn't believe this one of his children was leaving and he couldn't do or say anything to stop her he could only ask "why do you want to leave lucy"

Lucy though about it for a moment she could tell master but then he would punish the others for ignoring her and even though they would deserve it she didn't want her friends to hate her. She looked at the floor clenching her hands "n-n-no reason I just want to explore more of the world"

Makarov looked at her he though that couldn't be really the reason but he wasn't going to push and answer out of her "okay my child I understand you can always come back to fairy tail when you are done we will be waiting for you"

Lucy cried at hearing Makarov response there is no way nastu or the others would be waiting for her but to know that the master will made her very happy at least not everyone forgot about her "thanks master" lucy said in between sobs.

After removing her insignia lucy looked at how plane her hand looked she couldn't help but feel empty as she was about to leave she hugged master and walked to the door then she remembered a pinked hair boy she needed to break up with she looked at master "is natsu here I didn't see him when I walked in the guilt I want to say goodbye" she said with a sad smile

"no he is out on a mission with lissana and the others" said Makarov

"oh ok well when you see them tell them I said goodbye" lucy walked out tears falling down her face she couldn't hold it anymore and like that she ran out the guilt with out no one noticing

***at lucy apartment***

Lucy was about done getting all her close she was leaving as soon as possible out of this place no more fairy tail she will start over and be happy maybe even buy a house.

As she was about to leave she saw a man sitting on her bed "what do you want loke" she said holding some clothes

"are you sure about this lucy" said loke with a a serious face

"yes I want to start over and forget about" she stopped for a moment took a deep breath "natsu I want to forget about everything" tears forming on her eyes

"is that even possible?" loke staring at her belly

Lucy put both hand on her stomach "yes and that's why I wanted to leave"

Loke stared at her for a moment and said "well my princess I'll follow you where ever your stubborn self wants to go" he gave her a big smile then when back to the celestial world

She smiled at loke comment then continue picking up clothes. After she was done she looked at her apartment one last time "I'm never coming back huh" she said with a sad face she put one hand in her belly "I promise I'll never let you suffer" she smiled as she robbed her stomach. She closed the door and left

**so I hope you like my fanfic its my second story so far so please be a little understanding thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

7 months had passed sense lucy left. Everyone notice she was gone a couple of weeks later after levy asked where she was.

Makarov discovered why she truly left by seeing how the guilt took so long to notice her absence. he felt horrible for not noticing before she left. their wouldn't be enough apologies that would forgive him and everyone else for what they did to lucy.

Everyone cried when they heard the news that lucy was gone erza even went on a 1 month mission to find her with out luck that is. Gray couldn't stop crying for a week and levy didn't eat for days gajeel had to talk to her about it. Lucy absence was the biggest blow for fairy tail specially to natsu.

He loved her yet he didn't even notice she was gone. her blond was gone he couldn't even come to understand that she left to never come back. He cried for months and didn't go on any missions.

After does few months passed everyone went back to normal with the hope of someday seeing their favorite celestial mage once again.

Natsu specially knew that he would met her again and even if he had to wait years. He would someday find her and take back what belongs to him.

***At lucy house***

As for lucy this 7 months had been great she bought her self a small house in a village where she worked at a local restaurant. Everyone was so nice there and they didn't mind lucy being pregnant she was 7 months pregnant in fact she had a big surprise when she heard she was going to have twins.

Everyone in the village helped her from time to time and of course she had her celestial friends with her too loke specially was very protective of her.

Lucy was just about finish changing for work when she heard loke call for her "hold on loke I'm about finish" loke begged lucy to let him walk her to her job every day. lucy felt it wasn't necessary but she knew he only wanted to protect her and the babys.

"okay lucy hurry up we going to be late" loke said impatient

"ok ok I'm done" lucy was annoyed by how impatient can loke be

As they walked toward her job. She couldn't stop thinking how time fly's its been 7 months already sense lucy left fairy tail and even though she missed them at times. She was very happy with her life in this village.

"You are so slow princess" loke said smiling

That comment made lucy mad right now all she wanted was to punch loke in to the celestial world "How about you try carrying two babies in your belly and see how fast you can walk" she said annoyed

Loke looked at her mad face and couldn't help but laugh. He was happy to see lucy acting normal or at least happy. He knew how sad lucy was about natsu and everyone else ignoring her and after leaving she cried for days but seeing how she had changed over the months he felt grateful that his master had started over.

At first he was worried when lucy told him she was pregnant and felt even worse when she said she was leaving fairy tail with out telling anyone about her pregnancy. Even though he felt that lucy at least should of told natsu. It was her decision and he wouldn't push her in to doing something she didn't want to do. He would only follow her to where ever she wanted to go.

Loke looked at lucy who was ignoring him and smiled they walked silently all the way to her work.

**So how is it so far? I bet its not so good but thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

***10 ****year**** time skip***

Lucy was walking out of a shop in the city she had taken the day to do some shopping for food. today was the relax day she wanted but still she could feel like someone or something was following her she tried to walk faster and lose them but they were just as fast at her. "if I am to be captured I better go out fighting" she said to herself.

She turned in a small ally way took a deep breath and screamed "come out or else" her eyes relaxed when she saw two small boys one with pink hair and the other was blond.

The boys looked at her with teary eyes "m-m-mama" the both boys cried at the same time

Lucy looked at them with a smile "boys I though I told you to wait for me at home"

"but mama what is something bad happens to you" said the blond boy

"yeah mama is special" said the pink haired boy

"but mostly weak" the blond boy said with the biggest smile on his face

Lucy hit the blond boy on the head "who you calling weak you brat" lucy let a small sigh leave her mouth "lets go home boys"

"you can't take a joke mom" said the blond boy following behind her

"hehehehe that what you get" said the pink haired boy walking next to him

Lucy couldn't help looked back at his two boys they were already 9 years old "time sure passes fast" whispered lucy earning the confuse looks of the two boys. she then turned around and hugged them both "mama sure loves both of you" lucy smiled at seeing the blushing faces of her boys

"mom we are in public" the boys said looking down

Lucy laughed "you boys sure are twins being in sync and all" she then let them go and continue walking

"but we look different" said the blond boy

Lucy couldn't deny that even though they both had natsu pointy hair one was blond with dark eyes and the other had pink hair with brown eyes "doesn't mean you are not twins" said lucy with a smile

***At lucy home***

The boys were playing outside while lucy cooked dinner she was just about finish when she felt like the floor was moving she ran out side to see virgo "Kaachan and Kazuma" the boys looked at their mother scared

"m-m-mom I was showing kaachan how well I can use my celestial magic" said the pink haired boy

"i-i-its my foult mom" said kaachan putting a hand on his blond hair

Lucy looked at them then looked at virgo "you can go back virgo" she said angry

"yes princess goodbye prince" she said puffing back to the celestial world

Lucy then turned around grabbing the doorknob "dinner almost ready go get the table ready boys"

"yes ma'am" said the two boys walking in side the house like soldiers

Lucy couldn't help but smile "aren't they awesome" she though as she walked in the house to finish her cooking.

after they were all done eating and lucy was done putting everything away she looked outside the window and notice her boys training with loke. she couldn't help and smile to see her boys trying their best it wasn't easy for them and it was harder for kaachan who had dragon slaying magic he had learned all that he could by himself loke could only teach him how to defend himself sense loke wasn't a dragon slayer.

She saw how kaachan ate fire and reminded herself of natsu she had missed him so much over the pass 10 years and even though she was very happy about his currant life she felt like something was missing and she knew pretty well what it was but they didn't need her at that is what kept her going

***few hours later***

Loke was in shock at seeing what this boy could do with only raw power "that's enough boys" he said clapping

"uncle loke aren't we strong" said kaachan with a smile

"yeah we are awesome" said kazuma giving a high five to his brother

"you boys are pretty awesome" said loke laughing "but we still got much to learn" he looked at them and putting his hands in their heads "you would make anyone proud" loke smiled at the boys

"now we can fight the damn guilts" said kaachan laughing

"yeah" kazuma said with and evil smile

Loke stared at them "why do you want to fight the guilts" he said with a confuse face

"because we are the strongest plus we know that mom got hurt by one of does guilts" said kaachan with a serious face

"and sense we don't know witch guilt is it we will fight all of them" kazuma finished looking at loke with a determined face

Loke let a small breath leave his mouth "you know your mom left because she wanted not because the guilt made her" loke said scratching his head "and how do you know about that?"

"we heard you and mom talking once" the boys said at the same time they both looked down

Loke stared at the both of them and smiled "lets go home" he saw as the two boys smiles came back "oh and you better not do anything of what you were planning remember the guilt wasn't the reason your mom left"

The two boys looked at each other then looked at loke and said "okay uncle loke" and like that they walked back home.

***back at lucy house***

"keep your voice down mama sleeping stupid fire brain" whispered a pink haired boy

"I'm not stupid you nerd" said the blond boy

"what do we do we can't just beat down guilts they have to many mages" said kazuma scratching his head in frustration

"how about we make trouble in some city's and in tell we get does paper they put on the walls with bad people faces" said kaachan smiling

"Yeah flame brain you can be a genius some times" said kazuma jumping up on excitement

"Kazuma I'm tired" said kaachan rubbing his eye

"first lets make a plan" he looked at kaachan to see he was already asleep "asleep already?" though kazuma "what a baka" he then turned out the lights and when to bed

**Okay so this is were it starts I cant wait for my brain to give me good ideas thanks for waiting and hope you like it D:**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up to see two boys on the side of her bed this was very unusual for her they never woke up this early "boys are you sick? Specially you kaachan you never wake up this early" she said with a worried face

"we are fine mama" said kazuma staring at her

"yeah see I can jump up and down" said kaachan all hyper

Lucy laughed at her two boys they sure are in a good mood today "I'm glad you two are in a good mood" she smiled sweetly at them.

The two boys blushed at seeing their mom sweet smile. she always had a way to embarrass them some way or another

"you are the best mom" said kaachan jumping in lucy arms

"yeah" added kazuma hugging lucy and kaachan

Lucy blinked for a moment "what's gotten in to you too" she said hugging them both "ok so what do you want?" lucy knew something was up this wasn't like them at all.

Kazuma looked at kaachan who nodded at kazuma "mom we are big enough to do the grocery's from now on we want to help"

Lucy was shocked was her sweet babys actually asking her that she felt like time was going way to fast and it needed to stop "are you sure? Its not like the city is close" she said unsure of to let them do it

"mom" kazuma said with a serious face "let us help you we are doing this because we love you" he smiled

"and come on we are young and you well you are turning in to a granny" said kaachan winking at lucy

Lucy felt like rage she closed her hand making a fist "you brat I'm not even that old"

Kaachan saw how a hand came close to his head closing his eyes to wait for the hit when he felt a gentle stroke in his blond hair. he looked up to see lucy giggling at him

"you boys are becoming more mature well it can't be helped fine you do the shopping from now on even though is sad I won't see the city anymore I'm glad I have my two strong men helping out" lucy said grabbing them for a second time in to a tight hug

***3 days later***

"wow I can't believe we convinced mom" said kaachan walking down a road that leads to the city

"yeah.." said kazuma with a worried face

"what is it?" asked kaachan while poking him in the face

"it just what if mom hears about us becoming villains?" he looks down tears forming in his eyes

"don't be a baby kazu you know the village doesn't get information of what's happen in the city or anywhere else it's a rural place people hardly pass by you know" said kaachan now patting him in the back

"you are right this is for mama" said kazuma with a determined face

"yeah" said kaachan smiling

"ok so let's run to see who gets to the middle of the city first" said kazuma sticking his tongue out while running off

"what! You cheater" said kaachan as he run off after his brother

***in the middle of the city***

"you cheater" screamed kaachan

"stop crying flame brain" said kazuma putting his hands on his ears to not hear kaachan

"stop calli-"he didn't stopped talking when he saw how deep in though kazuma was "hey whats wrong?" asked kaahan worried

"w-well we did plan attacking this city but how to we start?" he couldn't believe this never crossed his head wasn't he a genius kazuma though.

"well you have 4 keys that mom gave you use them" kaachan worried free

"well Aquarius wouldn't work cause there is no water, Sagittarius wouldn't work much here, I don't want a big hole in the middle of this city so Virgo is out of the question and Taurus might be strong enough but he would run off behind every cute girl so no" he was strong without his celestial magic sense he knew hand to hand fighting but it wasn't enough to destroy at least one building. he was at lost in what to do

"well whatever maybe we should try another day" said kaachan looking around

Kazuma stood there silent "was this always this difficult" he though. it was never this hard he remembered that in the village the people had told their mom about how they had destroyed and entire barn of course it was because kazuma had made kaachan mad and once he gets mad he would destroy.. "that's it" screamed kazuma

"huh what happen" said kaachan shocked

Kazuma evilly smiled "I should of known kaachan"

"known what?" he said already getting pissed at his brother cocky face

"that you were no good in this plan I mean we all know I'm way stronger then you" kazuma started laughing evilly

"t-th-that's not true" said kaachan closing his hand in a fist

"oh come on we both know you are w-e-a-k" kazuma smiled

"I-I will show you how strong I am" kaachan said flames covering his entire body

"oh can you show me?" said kazuma in a cocky voice

Kaachan was looking at the floor he wasn't going to let his brother get the better of him "you should stop brother" said kaachan annoyed

"oh didn't the girl you like reject you cause she liked me" kazuma said laughing "just to show I am better plus more handsome" kazuma winked at his brother "this is so working its so easy to get him mad" though kazuma when he heard a big *boom* he looked up to see kaachan hand punched a wall of a building

"oh yeah well how about I beat that pretty face of yours so no one will like you again" kaachan had lost it he started laughing for no reason.

Kazuma started sweating "it worked" he thought but now he was in deep trouble fighting kaachan was very hard at this point he didn't know what to do.

"Hey you boy" said a guard that was passing buy "look at what you did"

Kaachan was blind in rage and right now this old man was annoying him "old man leave me alone" said kaachan

"boy don't make me use my magi-" he couldn't finish what he said when he felt a punch on his stomach the guard when flying in to a building and everyone passing by stood there shocked at what just happened

Kazuma stood there shocked at what his brother just did and he saw the building that kaachan punched a minute ago collapse and people freaking out running for their life's "there's no going back huh" murmured kazuma taking a key out of his pocket "open gate Taurus" screamed kazuma

"MOO how can I help young kazuma" Taurus said happy

"w-well" he then pointed at kaachan who was walking closer to them

"what did you do moo?" said Taurus hiding behind kazuma

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME" screamed kazuma

"MUAHAHAHAHA YOU GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DEAR BROTHER" said kaachan evilly smiling

"c-c-calm down kaachan" said kazuma taking a step back "help me Taurus" whispered kazuma

"I'll do my best kazuma-sama moo" said Taurus walked in front of kazuma

"I'm sorry kaachan-sama" and like that Taurus ran directly at kaachan swinging his axe close enough to make him land inside a building

"thank you Taurus" said kazuma with tears of joy

"No problem kazuma-sama I just hope his ok" said Taurus worried

"Fire dragon roar!" screamed kaachan

Kazuma and Taurus started trembling when they saw the fire break the walls of the building and kaachan stepping out as the building collapse

"you think that can stop me" kaachan smiled rubbing the dust off his clothes

"we are sorry kaachan you know I was joking about everything I just wanted to make you a little mad" said kazuma stepping back

"goodbye kazuma-sama MOO" said Taurus going back to the celestial world

"do-do-don't leave me!" screamed kazuma he looked up to see kaachan in front of him snapping his fingers with a deadly aura "I'm sorry" cried kazuma

"it's too late for that dear brother" said kaachan

Kazuma closed his eyes and put his hands covering his face just waiting for kaachan to take his revenge when he heard something break he looked up to see kaachan in the floor knocked out "wha-what happen" he then looked at the floor and notice how pieces of a pot where on the floor and how kaachan had dirt in his hair "pfft" kazuma held in the laughter that was about to leave his mouth "he seriously got knocked out by a plant huh" he then looked around and saw how much damage they did to the city well mostly kaachan but he helped too "so we finally became villains" said kazuma.

"fish" kaachan mumbled

Kazuma looked at him "you are sleeping huh" a small breath of relief left kazuma mouth "lets go home buddy you sure did a great job here" said kazuma laughing then he grabbed kaachan and walked home.

**Okay so I hope you like it and sorry if I don't spell right English isn't my first language so its hard sometimes my computer does all the correction on the spelling so work with me here lolol thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was doing the dishes while thinking how her boys are doing it was the first time they went alone to the city and she couldn't feel more worried about it "they are not babys lucy" lucy said to her self when she heard someone kicking the door open.

"mama we are home" said kazuma holding some grocery's while carrying kaachan in his back

"what happen" said lucy grabbing kaachan in her hands

"his fine mom he is just sleeping so where do I put this?" said kazuma smiling

"please put the grocery's in the counter" said lucy while putting kaachan in the sofa

"ok mom" said kazuma walking to the kitchen

"so how did kaachan fall asleep?" asked lucy confused as to why her son arrived asleep

"a pot fell in his head" said kazuma while getting some ice cream from the grocery bag

"omg kazuma we need to call the doctor" said lucy scared for her child health

"calm down mom his fine I seen the flame brain destroy a tree with his head and I don't think there is something of importance in that head anyway" said kazuma opening his ice cream

"b-but still" said lucy

"its fine mom his even waking up" said kazuma pointing at kaachan

Lucy looked at kaachan as he opened his eyes. she felt relief to see her boy is doing fine and with a concussion or something worse

Kaachan opened his eyes to see his mom next to him and kazuma eating some ice cream then kaachan remembered all that kazuma said to him "kazuma!" said kaachan standing up from the sofa grabbing kazuma by his shirt "you won't run away"

Lucy looked at them for some reason kaachan reminded her of natsu and how he loved to fight she smiled and said "calm down both of you"

"yeah calm down flame brain" said kazuma eating his ice cream

"why you! You are so lucky mom here" said kaachan letting go of kazuma shirt

"even if I'm not you two should never fight" said lucy walking to the kitchen to put the grocery's away

"tsh" said kaachan sitting in the sofa

"you know" said kazuma staring at kaachan

"do I want to know?" said kaachan laying back

"you did a great job today bro" said kazuma with a smile throwing an ice cream at kaachan "that is your reward for doing so awesome" he laughed sitting down next to kaachan

"tsk I could never stay mad at you huh" said kaachan smiling grabbing his ice cream and opening it

"nope you can't but I have to say I was pretty scared of you" said kazuma laughing

"I know I am so don't mess with me" said kaachan with a serious face then bursting out with laughter

Lucy could hear the boys laughing "they sure are happy today" she said to herself putting the last of the grocery in the shelf's above her

***couple days later***

"kazuma" screamed kaachan to his brother who was doing some homework

"huh you got here fast" said kazuma looking at his brother who was catching his breath

"l-l-look at this" said kaachan in between breaths grabbing a paper out of his pocket

Kazuma stood there in shock at what he was looking "is this it" he said looking at kaachan

"y-y-yeah this guys asked if that was me and story short I beat them up" said kaachan making a peace sign

"wow this is so awesome kaachan" said kazuma excited

"we been getting in trouble all over the place so sooner or later someone had to ask request to stop us" said kazuma

"I know" said kazuma sad

"what is it?" said kaachan worried

"w-well I don't want to hurt mama" said kazuma tears forming in his eyes

Kaachan looked at him for a moment and put his hand on kazuma shoulder "we want to know who hurt mama so that's why we are doing this kazu" said kaachan smiling

"b-but maybe if we asked her we wouldn't have to do this" said kazuma looking down

"that's out of the question kazuma you know why we can't do that" said kaachan with a serious face

"y-yeah I'm sorry" said kazuma sad

"you are the genius so hold yourself together we in this till the end" said kaachan happy

"you are right sense I'm the only genius in this family" said kazuma laughing

"whatever nerd go back to your homework" said kaachan sticking his tongue out

"did you do yours?" asked kazuma while going back to doing his homework

Kaachan stood there in shocked he had forgotten about it "will you help me!" said kaachan begging for his brother help

"sure just this one cause of what I did last time in the city" said kazuma while reading the question on his homework

"thank you so much my beloved brother I love you soo much" said kaachan with tears of joy

"whatever go get it before I change my mind you baka" said kazuma annoyed

"ok great master genius" and like that he ran out of the room to look for his homework

Kazuma sighed and looked at the request kaachan brought "I wonder how many guilds have this request is this really alright?" said kazuma worried "well whatever let's just get this homework done"

***at fairy tail***

"hey natsu what can I get you?" said a girl smiling

"one fish for happy please and a drink for me thanks mira" said natsu smiling

"coming right up" said mira happy

"ok" said natsu

"I might confess to her" said a man to his friend they were sitting next to natsu "that's great its not every day you find the right one" said the other man smiling

Natsu over heard what the men were talking about and he couldn't help feel stupid "not every day huh" murmured natsu to himself. he still hasn't gotten over the whole lucy leaving the guild thing he had missed her every day over the past 10 years and he had searched everywhere for a clue of where she might be but is like if lucy when to another planet.

Natsu felt like crying when he heard a man calling out to him

"Hey natsu I'm talking to you" said gray angry

"what you want stripper" said natsu snapping out of his thoughts

"Erza got a mission so get ready to head out" said gray calm

"let me eat first" said natsu still mad

"then you better eat fast natsu" said erza from behind natsu

"what the erza? Where did you come from?" said natsu turning his back to look at erza

"doesn't matter you idiot just hurry up" said gray mad

Erza took a sit next to natsu as she saw mira coming with natsu and happys food she then took a strawberry cake out of her dimension pocket and started eating it

"here you go natsu" said mira with a smile

"thanks mira" said natsu really happy

Natsu started eating like he never tasted food before and happy was happily taking a bite of his fish he then looked at erza and asked "what the mission about anyway?"

"its about two dangerous criminals who has been terrorizing the towns and destroyed half a city" said erza while taking a bite of her cake

"ooh" said natsu finishing his food

"they pay a lot to just make them stop" gray said with a serious face

"mmhm" said erza finishing her strawberry cake

"well whatever they sound strong so I'm all fired up" said natsu standing up getting ready to leave

"well lets go" said erza walking towards the guilds door

And like that natsu,erza and gray when on their mission not knowing that what they are going to faze is one of their more complicated missions specially for natsu.

**Thanks for reading please review because I like to hear about how my story is going so far ok well till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that was boring" said kaachan sitting down scratching his head

"They just weren't the right guild" said kazuma tying some mages who were knocked out

"I mean we didn't even use magic on these guys" said kaachan mad

"Like I said they weren't the right guys" said kazuma turning around to look at kaachan

"But how are we to know if some weak guys comes and we beat them up and then turns out to be it was them who we are looking for" said kaachan letting a small sighed leave his mouth

"That's impossible they have to be strong and plus not evil unlike does guys" said kazuma trying to prove a point

"We been dealing with this for weeks I'm tired of fighting weak people" said kaachan annoyed

"Stop being a baby kaachan" said kazuma getting mad

"I'm not" said kaachan puffing his face

"Whatever let's just get this things from the city and go home" said kazuma walking towards the city

"What about those guys" said kaachan looking at the still knocked out guild mages

"Leave them not someone will find them now hurry up or ill leave you" said kazuma walking away

"Don't leave me behind" screamed kaachan running after him

***At the city***

"Was this city really attacked?" asked Natsu looking at the buildings

"Yeah but it's been weeks so obviously they would of fixed it by now" said Gray with his usual cold look

"So what are we doing now that we are here" Said Natsu with a bored look "how are we going to find this guys in the first place"

"We are going to ask a guard who was there at the time" said Erza looking around the city

"Oh" said Natsu Looking around the city when he felt someone bumping in to him "huh" said Natsu looking at the floor it was a young blond boy about 9 years old he looked very familiar to Natsu but didn't know why he then extended his hand to help the kid up who had fallen from bumping in to Natsu.

The kid slapped Natsu hand away from him "look were you are going old man" said the boy angry standing up and walking away

"What the" though Natsu to himself "rude kid" said Natsu scratching his head

"Hurry up flame brain" said Gray leaving Natsu behind

"Shut up stripper" said Natsu putting a side what just happened

***At a shop in the city***

"Finally here" said kazuma who was waiting for kaachan next to the store

"Sorry it just this guy bump in to me" said kaachan scratching his head

"Well whatever let's get this over with" said kazuma walking in the store

"H-Hey kazu didn't we attack this city buying here is a little bit weird" said kaachan worried

"That happened weeks ago and it's not like everyone saw us kaachan" said kazuma laughing

"You may be right but still" said kaachan still worried

"Let me do the shopping then wait for me outside kaachan" said kazuma smiling

"Okay then I'll be outside" said kaachan walking away

"Ok" said kazuma going back to his shopping

***At a bar not far from kaachan and kazuma***

Everyone was drinking their beers calm when they heard someone kicking the door open everyone looked to see a tall red head with an armor standing at the door

"We are looking for Ren a guard we heard he was here" said Erza with a serious face

"Yes that's me" said a man standing up "how can I help you"

"We were told to talk to you about the incident that happen in this city a couple of weeks ago" said Erza sitting in front of him

"Damn Erza you could of open the door normally" said Gray entering the bar

"Erza as violent as always" said Natsu laughing

Both Natsu and Gray stepped next to Erza to listen what the guard had to say about their mission they saw as the man looked down as if scared of something then they looked at Erza who's aura said "tell me or I will kill you" and they understood the mans pain.

"Well" said Erza making the man even more scared

"Um Erza" said Gray hesitant to speak

"Yes gray" said Erza looking at Gray

Gray though twice as to say something but if they wanted to get anywhere he had to speak up "Can you calm down a little you scaring the man" said Gray with a force smile

"Oh sorry sorry" said Erza to the man in front of her "now will you please tell us" Erza said trying not to be scary

"Well I was in the city that day and I did see the criminals" said the man staring at the three mages

"Can you tell us how they looked" Said Erza trying to get more information

"Well he was blond and um dark eyes" said the man trying to give all the details he could

"Only one?" said Gray confuse

"I thought there were two criminals" Said Natsu even more confuse

"W-Well I didn't see the other one I knew he was talking to another kid but I went flying before I could look" said the guard thinking back on that day

"So the guy was fighting with a kid huh" said Erza looking at the man

"Hitting a kid that man must be really evil" said Gray with a serious face

"N-No you see he was a kid too" said the man looking down

"WHAT" screamed Natsu,Erza and Gray

"Y-Yeah he had a mean punch" said the man laughing

"H-How old were they?" asked Gray

"Well they looked about 9 years old" said the man thinking

"Can kids really destroy half a city" said Natsu laughing

"Does kids weren't normal" said the man with a serious face

The team stood there trying to understand how can kids have so much destructive power they didn't know what to say to the man they were still trying to comprehend what was going on could kids really do this is what they all asked themselves.

"A 9 year old kid with blond hair and dark eyes" said Erza snapping everyone out of their thoughts

Then Natsu remembered he had bump in to a kid with blond hair and dark eyes and he looked about 9 years old what this coincidence "I-I think I bump in to this kid in the street" said Natsu with a shock face

"Witch way were they going Natsu?" asked Gray grabbing Natsu shoulder

"He was going the opposite direction of us" said Natsu looking at Gray

Erza got up from the table "we should hurry they might be here still" said Erza to Gray and Natsu

"Yeah" said Natsu and Gray at the same time

Natsu, Gray and Erza ran out of the bar to go find the blond kid who might still be in the city and if they wanted to get this mission over with it's the only chance they got.

***At the shop***

"Thank you for your purchase" said the man to kazuma

"Yeah" said kazuma smiling

Kazuma walked out the store to see kaachan waiting for him in a corner "let's go home flame brain"

"Finally" said kaachan smiling at his brother

"Yeah yeah" said kazuma walking away

"Hey wait for me" said kaachan running after his brother

***On their way home***

Kazuma and kaachan were silently walking home. kazuma would notice how his brother looked at him sometimes like wanting to say something "what is it" said kazuma annoyed about his brother staring

"You know now that I think about it the man I bump in too looked like you" said kaachan staring at kazuma

"They say there are 3 people that look like you in the world" said kazuma laughing at kaachan stupid comment

"I'm serious" said kaachan protesting

"Yeah Yeah" said kazuma ignoring kaachan

Kaachan was trying to prove to kazuma that what he said was real when they heard someone yell at them they both look back to see a woman wearing and armor talking to them

"Hey you kids" said Erza trying to stop the two kids

When the two kids looked back Erza stood there in shock at what she was seeing one of them looked a lot like Natsu but that can't be possible she put the weird feeling aside and decided to walk closer

"STAY BACK" screamed kazuma at Erza

Erza stopped walking towards them and took out a sword "I won't treat you as children as I have heard how dangerous you two are" said Erza with a cold expression

"K-Kazuma" whispered kaachan to his brother who was next to him

"Split up kaachan and we meet up later after we lose them" whispered kazuma to kaachan who only nodded

"See if you can catch us both" said kazuma as both he and kaachan ran in opposite directions

"Hey you stop" Screamed Erza as she saw the two boys run

"Hey Erza you alright" said Gray running up to her

"We need to hurry where is Natsu" Asked Erza looking around for Natsu

"Here" said Natsu running up to Erza and Gray

"They had split up" said Erza pointing in the direction they both went

"I want the blond boy he was rude to me" said Natsu immediately

"Okay then me and gray would get the other one" said Erza looking at Gray

"Got it" said Gray nodding

"And remember do not treat them as kids because they sure can give you a hell of a time" Said Erza to Natsu and Gray

"Got it" said Natsu running in the direction where the blond boy went

"Ready" said Erza staring at Gray

"Yeah" said Gray

And like that they both went in the direction of the pink haired neither Erza or Gray would of known that Capturing a kid would be this difficult

**Please keep reviewing my story that way I can know how you feel about it and all your question will be answered in the story as it keeps developing okay thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey kid why don't you stop running and fight me" screamed Natsu running after Kaachan

"what do I do" though Kaachan "do I really have to fight him" he was getting tired of running away from this man and at the moment he didn't know if it was best to fight or to keep running till he lost him. "No I will fight" said Kaachan to himself.

Natsu couldn't see the boy but he could smell him. He wasn't very far but the smell of the boy reminded him of Lucy for some reason. Natsu just ignored his feeling and continued to run forward when he saw the boy standing in front of him "you do run fast I give you that" said Natsu smiling

"Well I got tired of running" said Kaachan with a smile

"Finally do I get to fight you" said Natsu laughing

Kaachan ran towards Natsu giving him a punch in the face that send him flying backwards "Don't be so cocky old man" said Kaachan mad. He looked at the direction Natsu when flying in to see a Natsu standing and smiling.

"Now that's a punch" Said Natsu with the biggest smile on his face

"Aren't you strong old man but still I can beat you without using my magic" said Kaachan smiling at Natsu

"Oh Let's see how long that positive attitude last but if you want a Fist fight then it's on" said Natsu running towards Kaachan "I won't tread you like a child".

Natsu tried to punch kaachan in the stomach but the boy avoided it. Kaachan then punched Natsu but he blocked it just in time sending him back the marks on the ground told Natsu how much strength this kid had without using his magic.

"Can I at least know your name kid" said Natsu looking at the blond boy

"If you can show me that you are strong enough to know it" said kaachan smiling

"Got it" said Natsu running toward the boy for the second time

***on the other side of the forest***

At the moment Kazuma was looking for the right place to fight when he saw a field "perfect" said Kazuma to himself "open gate Virgo" screamed the young pink haired boy.

"How can I be of service young prince" said Virgo looking at Kazuma

"Make a hole in the middle here so the enemy falls in to it" Said Kazuma in a hurry

"Ah I remember your mom had the same planned once" said Virgo making the hole in the ground

"Well I am her child we are just as smart" said Kazuma proud

"No one fell for it" said Virgo with a serious face

Kazuma sweat dropped at Virgo comment "w-w-well they will now!" said Kazuma with a red face

"I'll be taking my leave now" said Virgo going back to the spirit world

At the same time Erza and Gray came running out of the forest. When they saw the young pink haired boy standing in the field waiting for them.

"It was about time" said Kazuma with a serious face

Gray and Erza stopped not so far from the boy "Is he planning to fight" it was what the both of them though at the moment.

Gray looked at the boy in shock "E-E-Erza" stuttered Gray when he saw the strong resemblance of this boy to Natsu "it's not possible" though Gray to himself

"So you noticed" said Erza to Gray

Gray could only nod at Erza from the shock he was in. Gray then looked at erza who started walking toward the boy

"None the less his the enemy" said Erza taking out a sword

Gray looked at the floor to notice a trap "ERZ-"he didn't finish when he saw Erza stepping on the trap

"KYAA" screamed Erza falling in the hole

Kazuma stood there in shock on how she could fall for a trap so easily seeing and started laughing "Kyaa she said that's so girly" said kazuma laughing

Gray looked away a put a hand on his mouth to hold in the laugh that was about to come out "are you ok Erza" said Gray letting a small laugh come out

Erza walked out of the hole and ran forward to Kazuma "ah you have a sense of humor" said Erza trying to get a hit on Kazuma "I won't play easy with you" said Erza

"From the start I knew you wouldn't" said Kazuma with a serious tone

Erza was trying to get a hit on the boy who would keep avoiding her sword when she saw a chance. Erza then punched the boy stomach but Kazuma jumped back to avoid it.

"Isn't it a little unfair I mean I have no sword and blocking your sword and hits it's even more difficult" Said Kazuma annoyed. He then saw a sword land in front of him "huh" said Kazuma confuse

"It is true I do feel the same and believe it is unfair but still to block my swords without magic of any kind it's amazing" said Erza laughing

Gray could only watch sense he felt Erza did not want his assistant at the moment "he must be strong" though Gray.

Kazuma took the sword and looked at Erza then smiled and threw the sword aside "enough of this I'm smart enough to know you are the people we are looking for" said Kazuma laughing.

Erza and Gray looked at him in shock just what did he mean by looking for. what where they looking for exactly.

"No one had ever lasted this long with me and my brother it's a first so finally you are the first to get to see my magic" said Kazuma smiling

Erza didn't want to give him a chance as she saw him putting his hand in his pocket "I will stop you before then" she heard as the boy said "open gate Taurus" she landed to feel her sword completely stopped she then jumped back landing next to Gray

"This can't be" said Erza as she and Gray stood there in shock at seeing who or what stopped her attack.

***with Natsu and kaachan***

Natsu and Kaachan where trying to land a punch but both of them were quick enough to avoid it. Natsu was starting to feel like he needed to catch his breath but once he looked at the boy and how much energy he had he felt like catching a breath was not possible.

Natsu felt as a kick landed on his stomach making him land back first in to a tree "this is fun" said Natsu getting up

"You know old man you are the strongest of all the people that came looking for me" said Kaachan smiling

"Should I feel happy about that?" asked Natsu laughing

"You should" said Kaachan walking towards Natsu

"That's good then" said Natsu smiling

Kaachan started attacking Natsu but Natsu kept avoiding his punches "Hey old man you want to know something weird" said Kaachan punching Natsu in the face causing him to step back

"Eh you want to talk in a fight" said Natsu annoyed

Kaachan then looked at him "I can feel when my brother uses his magic so that means you people are the one we are looking for" said Kaachan smiling

Natsu stood there in shock "what do you mean" said Natsu confuse

"My name is Kaachan sense you are to be worthy of seeing me use my magic" said kaachan laughing

Natsu at this point was confuse but he then took the chance to land an attack on the boy "sense you are using magic then so will I" said Natsu he then screamed "Fire dragon roar"

Natsu saw how Kaachan didn't try to avoid it or anything "what's going on" said Natsu when he saw his fire being eaten by the boy

After Kaachan had eaten all the fire he looked at Natsu "wow you are a Dragon slayer" said Kaachan happy "then it's my turn now that I'm all done" he then ran towards Natsu who was still in shock from what was happening.

Kaachan then turn his fist on fire punching Natsu on the face making him land on the floor "Should we fight seriously now" said Kaachan with a smile

Natsu couldn't comprehend what he just saw all that he felt could come out of his mouth was "y-y-y-you a-a-are a dragon slayer"

**Ok so I will update once a week sense someone told me I'm updating to fast so I'll leave you guys to pick sense I only update when I can and yeah but anyway hope you like this chapter remember to leave a review **


	8. Chapter 8

"Moo I can't believe this is Erza-sama looking as beautiful as ever" said Taurus looking at Erza

Both Erza and Gray only stood there in shock. They couldn't find the words to explain the emotions they had right now.

"You know them Taurus?" asked Kazuma

"Yes they were friends of Lucy-sama" said Taurus with a smile

Erza and Gray flinched when they heard Lucy's name they been looking for her and now one of her celestial spirits s right in front of them. He most have some idea where she is.

"Where is Lucy?" said Gray looking down

"Well Lucy-sama is" Taurus couldn't finish answering Gray's question when he heard Kazuma scream

"DON'T ANSWER" screamed Kazuma mad

Erza and Gray couldn't understand why he didn't want Taurus to answer. They just wanted to know where their friend who they missed so much was.

"They are the enemy right now Taurus" said Kazuma calm he didn't want to sound mad but his feelings where right this people are the once who hurt his mom and he wouldn't let them just know where she was they had to pay.

Taurus looked at the young boy who looked troubled. Taurus then sighed and put his hand on Kazuma head. He then looked at Erza and Gray and said "you are the young masters enemy so you are my enemy"

Erza and Gray understood his point but they needed to find Lucy and if they had to beat everyone just to get answers they would.

"Then I guess we will have to fight for and answer" said Gray taking his clothes off

"Please fight with all your strength" said Erza changing her armor

***with Natsu and Kaachan***

"Come on gramps get up" said Kaachan smiling

"I just never though it would be this difficult beating a kid" said Natsu standing up

"Oh you were over your head if you though it was easy to capture me" said Kaachan laughing

"Yeah I guess I was" said Natsu smiling

"You are boring me old man" said kaachan running towards Natsu giving him a punch in the face "take me serious already" he then noticed how Natsu didn't even move and inch. He looked up to see Natsu had blocked his punch.

"I am taking you serious" said Natsu punching Kaachan

Kaachan managed to block it but he still was pushed back he could feel Natsu fire still burning in his skin "now that was a hit" said Kaachan.

This time Natsu didn't even respond to the boy when he started going all out. He could see how Kaachan still manage to hold ground even when his punches hit him.

***at Lucy house***

Lucy was worried about her boys they were taking too much time coming back from the city they would have been home by now "where are they" said Lucy worried. She then sat down on the sofa and waiting when even more time passed she got more worried "ok I'm done waiting" said Lucy standing up "open gate Leo"

"Something wrong princess" said Loki when he saw how worried Lucy looked

"The boys aren't back Loki what if something happened to them" said Lucy about to cry

"They are fine Lucy you know how strong they are but I'll look for them" said Loki hugging Lucy

"T-T-Thanks" said Lucy sobbing

"Ok wait here and don't cry anymore because they are fine" said Loki before going back to the celestial world

***with Erza,Gray and kazuma***

"Damn was Taurus always this strong" said Gray annoyed

"Indeed things had change" Said Erza

"It all depends on how strong I am" said Kazuma with a cold look

Erza and Gray both look at the boy this was getting more difficult that they thought it would be. They wondered how Natsu was holding on his end.

Taurus then attacked Erza but she stopped it with her sword just in time but she could feel how his Axe was heavy enough to make it difficult to block.

"Ice make! Freeze lance!" screamed Gray attacking Taurus

Taurus jumped back avoiding Grays attack just in time "That was close moo" said Taurus

"Are you okay Erza" said Gray staring at her

"Yes thank you Gray" said Erza smiling at Gray

Gray just stood there when he saw arrows coming right at him. he tried to avoid them but he couldn't avoid all of them "what the hell' said Gray kneeling

"Are you ok Gray" said Erza running towards him

"Where that come from" said Gray with pain

"Oh didn't I tell you I can call more than just one celestial spirit" said Kazuma laughing

"Why you" said Erza mad

"Hey it's not my fault that you people underestimate me just because I'm a child" said Kazuma

"Yes you are right even though I told myself not to hold back I guess I did without even noticing" said Erza changing her armor once again.

"You talk too much grandma just hurry" said Kazuma with a bored look

"I'm not even that old" said Erza annoyed

Erza then ran towards Kazuma but she was stopped by an arrow "where are these arrows coming from" said looking around that when she saw Sagittarius "another one of Lucy celestial spirits" Thought Erza.

"Close gate Sagittarius" screamed Kazuma

"Bye young Kazuma" said Sagittarius as he went back to the celestial world

"It's time to end this open gate Virgo!" screamed kazuma smiling but his smile disappear when he saw that Virgo wasn't the one who came but Loki "Uncle" said kazuma pale.

Erza and Gray couldn't be more in shock not because it was Loki but because that kid had called him uncle

"Uncle Loki w-w-w-what are you doing here" said Kazuma stuttering

Loki couldn't believe what was going on here it was Erza and Gray but why where they here Loki felt so confuse but then remembered what the boys had told him about attacking guilds he sighed "let's go home" said Loki to the boy grabbing him

"B-But uncle I found them" said Kazuma struggling to get away

Loki knew that if Erza and Gray where here then Natsu was around as well and sense Kaachan isn't around then he must be fighting Natsu "if Lucy heard about this she will go back in to depression" said Loki to himself

"Come on let go" said Kazuma annoyed

Loki looked at Kazuma "what would your mom think about this" said Loki mad

Kazuma couldn't help but cry "mama would be sad" said Kazuma crying he didn't want to see his mom sad "please don't tell her uncle Loki"

"I won't but you better come quietly" said Loki trying to calm him down

"Ok" said Kazuma still sad

"Good so let's go" Loki was about to leave when he saw a sword close to his neck

"I want to believe that you are not ignoring us Loki" said Erza mad

"Hello Erza" said Loki smiling

"Explain this kid, why is he calling you uncle and where is Lucy" said Erza with a killing aura

"I have no right to tell you" said Loki putting Kazuma down

"WHAT! Aren't you her protector" screamed Gray Mad

"Loki you better answer" said Erza more than tired of his excuses

Loki couldn't answer them sense it was Lucy life and she had decided never to tell them plus he needed to get Kaachan away from Natsu before something happened "I'm sorry but I can't" said Loki punching Erza making her land on Gray. He then took the opportunity to run away so he grabbed Kazuma and left.

"That Damn Bastard" said Gray annoyed

"His gotten stronger" said Erza standing up

"Hey Erza about does kids" said Gray standing up as well

"Yeah they might be close to Lucy" said Erza looking at him

"Yeah" said Gray with a serious face

***with Natsu and Kaachan***

"You aren't half bad" said Kaachan trying to catch his breath

"Same here Kid" said Natsu all beat up

Kaachan was actually very tired at the moment this guy was stronger that he though he couldn't believe that such a person knew his mother.

"Hey old man did you know a woman named Lucy?" asked Kaachan with curiosity

Natsu couldn't believe what he was asking this kid knew Lucy and maybe he even knew how to find her. He then walked up the boy holding him by both hands "do you know where she is can you tell me" said Natsu.

Kaachan stared at him and how he was shaking. He looked like if Kaachan answer was the most important in this world and as if his mother was the most important to him.

Natsu shaked the boy for and answer "tell me please" said Natsu kneeling on the floor "I been looking for her all this time if you know tell me please" said Natsu about to cry

Kaachan stood there in shock how this when from a fight to pleading. Who was this man in the first place and why was he looking for his mother. Kaachan was about to say something when he felt a man grabbing him and running off he could see how Natsu was getting further and further away till he couldn't see him anymore. He looked up to see Loki was the one who dragged him away but he didn't say anything. He just wondered who that man really was.

**sorry if I'm late posting this so I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep supporting thanks to all the people who review I read all the reviews so thank you for liking my story **


	9. Chapter 9

Kaachan was laying down on his bed thinking about everything that had happen so far. Loki did not mention anything they had done to their mom and he was very grateful but his still was trying to understand who his mom really was and what her pass hides. Who were these people?, How did they know his mom? And who was that man to my mom? All his thoughts where stopped when he saw his brother walking in.

"You are still being lazy why don't we go play outside" said Kazuma staring at him

Kaachan sat up on the edge of the bed "Hey Kazuma I know we had talked about this before but have you ever thought about that?" said Kaachan looking down.

Kazuma found it a little random for his brother to be asking such a question. The last time they asked about their dad neither Loki nor their mom gave a straight answer. And seeing their mom cry was something they did not like so they stopped asking about their dad. They were very happy with just their mom anyway she was the best. "Well is not like I haven't but it's not like it matters we have mom after all" said Kazuma sitting next to his brother

"But don't you ever want to know what kind of guy he is" said Kaachan looking at his brother

Kazuma looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Well yeah I mean his my dad I want to know but he got to be no good if his not with mom right now" said Kazuma looking at his brother and smiling.

"I-I guess" said Kaachan a little sad.

"What made you think about all this anyway?" asked Kazuma standing up from the bed.

"W-Well" an image of the pink haired man came flashing true Kaachan mind. The desperate look he had to know where his mom was and his pleading made Kaachan heart feel painful. "The guy that I fought he seemed like he was really desperate to find mom" said Kaachan frowning.

"So that happened to him too" though Kazuma. They did seem a little desperate to find their mom even though he didn't see the guy Kaachan was fighting. He did see the desperation on the two people he was having a battle with. They even threatened Loki in to talking this was indeed interesting to Kazuma there was a secret and he wanted to uncovered it. But what did their dad have to do in this conversation. "I understand but why bring up our dad Kaachan" said Kazuma confuse.

Kaachan looked up at his brother "This man looks like you Kazuma" said Kaachan confident about his words.

"Huh just because he looks like me doesn't mean anything Kaachan" said Kazuma crossing his arms.

"Come on Kazuma you have to see him to believe it" said Kaachan standing up and grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

Kazuma stared at his brother. He looked pretty serious about it and he was a little curious about this man but he just couldn't believe it. "How does he look like me again?" asked Kazuma not believing his brother words.

"Well he haves Pink hair and umm pointy but I guess your eyes are different because his are dark and yours are brown like mom but I have dark eyes so if you put it all together that gives you a highly chance right?" said Kaachan confident.

Kazuma stared at him for a few seconds. He actually sounded pretty damn smart for a flame brain but he wouldn't admit it just like that "Any person can have pink hair idiot" said Kazuma hitting Kaachan in the head. He then turned around to walk away.

"But not all of them knows mom" screamed Kaachan with tears in his eyes.

Kazuma turned around to look at his brother who was about to cry. He was really confident about this man being their dad. He sighed and gently put his hand on his brother's head "what am I going to do with you. I will go with you to see this man ok so please don't cry Kaachan" said Kazuma smiling.

"You can be so cool sometimes Kazuma" said Kaachan crying while hugging his brother

"Yeah yeah" said Kazuma hugging him back.

***at the city***

"We have been looking for these kids all day. They won't come" said Natsu bored

"That may be true but we need to find some clue of who they are or where they live" said Erza keeping a look out for the boys.

"Well we do know one of the boy's name is Kaachan" said Gray yawning.

"That's true" said Natsu looking around.

"But nobody knows the boy in this city maybe they don't live here" said Erza thinking where to search next.

Natsu was looking around for any suspicious person when he saw a blond haired woman "Lucy" he whispered as he went running towards the blond woman "Lucy!" screamed Natsu trying to make her look his way. He entered a crowded part of the city as he shoved all people aside trying to reach for her. "Lucy!" cried again Natsu losing sight of her. When he finally got away from the bunch of people in the street he looked around looking for the blond girl. When he saw a blond walking to so far he ran after the woman and grabbed her by the shoulder making her look back "AH' said Natsu disappointed "I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else sorry".

"How rude" said the woman walking away.

Natsu fell to the floor he hadn't felt this sad in a long time he just wanted to die right on the spot. "Lucy" said Natsu bursting out in tears "LUCY" screamed Natsu punching the floor. The memory of the blond and all the times they spend together flashed true his mind "Where are you Luce. Can't you see I'm dying without you" said Natsu looking up at the sky.

***few minutes earlier***

A blond woman was walking home "wow so many people here today" said the blond girl walking true the crowded street. "Then again I haven't been here in ages" she felt happy to visit the city again.

"Lucy!" heard the young blond woman making her look back "huh someone calling me?" when she looked back but all she saw was a crowd. So she put it aside and continue walking "weird" murmured Lucy to herself "I swear I heard someone calling me but oh well maybe it's all in my head" lucy just ignored it and continued on her way home.

When she was about to leave the city she heard her name but this time it was a scream "Natsu?" said Lucy to herself. She looked back and around but no one was there "Do I miss him this much that I'm starting to hear his voice" said Lucy tears forming on her eyes "No Lucy be strong it's not him he doesn't need you. He wouldn't look for you he haves Lissana" she then took a deep breath and continued toward her home.

**One again forgive me for my grammar. I am still learning the language so once again I'm very sorry . but I hope you like this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn where did that flame brain go" said Gray looking around for Natsu when he saw him walking towards him. "Where were you" Gray said staring at him.

"I thought I saw Lucy" said Natsu with a depressed expression

Gray couldn't find the words to respond to Natsu. They all miss Lucy but he misses her the most and he understood that.

"We will find her Natsu" said Erza turning around to look at them "We miss her too you know it's not just you who wants her forgiveness"

Gray looked up at the sky "Erza is right Natsu we will find her" he then looked at Natsu and smiled "So don't get depress on us man"

Natsu look at both of them and couldn't help but smile "yeah we will find her"

***not so far from Natsu, Gray and Erza***

Two boys were watching Natsu as he was being grabbed in to a hug by Erza. "What do you think" said a blond boy smiling.

"Honestly I don't know" said the pink haired boy

"Is it hard to believe that he might be our dad" said the blond boy staring at his brother

"You don't understand Kaachan" said the boy with a serious expression

"What is there to understand Kazuma that man can be our dad, are you not curious about it" screamed Kaachan to his brother.

"No I am not curious" said Kazuma calmly

"Brother" said Kaachan in a low voice

"Kaachan even if that man is my dad I will never come to see him as one. Did we not promise to protect mom from does who hurt her" said Kazuma staring at him brother

Kaachan looked down and clenched his hand making a fist "we did"

"Then why would you want to get close to the person that hurt her the most" said Kazuma with a cold expression

He was right Kaachan couldn't deny what his brother had just said if that man was really their dad he most of hurt her, a lot but he remembered the way that man begged him to know were his mom is. Such man could not be as bad as his brother put him out to be. He couldn't be more confused at the moment. To hate or not to hate, Kaachan didn't know witch to pick.

"Didn't we become villains to fight the people who hurt mom" said Kazuma trying to snap out Kaachan from his thoughts.

It was true if there was one think Kaachan knew is that he did all this for his mom. Who he loved with all his heart she was always there for them "you are right" said Kaachan smiling.

"Aren't I always" said Kazuma smiling

"Well that's true" said Kaachan laughing

Kazuma smiled and changed his gaze back to Natsu. This man looked so much like him it was scary the only difference was his eyes. "Even if he is our dad I will never see him as one huh" said Kazuma to himself as he stared at Natsu

***at Lucy home***

"These kids don't know what maintaining a clean house means" Lucy sighed while picking up some toys from the floor.

"Lucy-san are you home" said a voice knocking on the door

"Yes" said Lucy opening the door to see and old man holding some vegetables.

"Hello there Lucy-san" said the old man smiling

"Well hello there Ojiisan what brings you here" said Lucy smiling

"Yes well I brought you some vegetables for the kids as thanks" said the old man giving Lucy the vegetables

"Thanks? For what?" asked Lucy confuse

"Well they saw me working in the fields and decided to help me. I'm very grateful sense I needed the help" said the old man laughing

"Thank you Ojiisan" said Lucy

"Such good boys you must be very proud of them Lucy-san. Well I hope you enjoy does vegetables and say my thanks to the boys" said the old man turning around and walking away

"I will" said Lucy closing the front door. She couldn't feel prouder of her two boys "I just wish they were a little cleaner"

***at the city***

"Can we go home I'm so tired" said Natsu yawning

"Well I don't think we will find them any time soon" said Erza standing next to Natsu

"Yeah we don't even know if they are here" said Gray walking up to Erza and Natsu

"Let's go to the inn then" said Erza walking away

"Finally" said Natsu following behind her

Once at the inn Natsu threw himself on the bed, Erza sat down on a chair and Gray sat on the bed. Natsu looked up at the ceiling thinking of what happened today and about doe's boys did they really know Lucy. "Hey do you think that they really know her" said Natsu breaking the silence of the room.

"Who knows" said Gray taking his shirt off

"I want to believe they do" said Erza crossing her arms "for now they are our only lead to her at the moment".

"Yeah" said Natsu slowly falling asleep

***at Lucy house***

"Mama we are home" screamed Kaachan

"Well that took you long" said Lucy walking up to them and giving them a hug

"Yeah here is the stuff you asked for" said Kazuma giving her some groceries

"Thank you" said Lucy smiling grabbing the groceries from Kazuma hand

Kaachan then walked toward the sofa to sit down while Kazuma went to grab a book for him to read. Lucy watched the two boys "You know Mako Ojiisan came by" said Lucy sitting next to Kaachan

"Oh really what he want" said Kaachan looking at Lucy

"He gave me some vegetables as thanks for you two helping him" said Lucy smiling

"Oh he didn't have to we did it because we wanted to help" said Kazuma sitting next to his mom. Opening the book and reading it.

"You two are so nice" said Lucy grabbing both in to a tight hug

"I'm trying to read mom" said Kazuma blushing

"Embarrassing" whispered Kaachan to himself

"You two are always so embarrass with me" said Lucy letting them go

"Yeah well that's normal" said Kaachan while rubbing his eye

"Yeah mom" said Kazuma yawning

"Come here you two" said Lucy while pulling them close

Both Kazuma and Kaachan fell asleep close to Lucy that night

***Next day***

"Are we attacking today or not" said Kaachan walking up to his brother who was reading a book

"I guess" said Kazuma not changing his gaze from the book

"Come on Kazuma tell me!" said Kaachan whining

Kazuma sighed and closing his book "you can really be annoying at times"

"Well tell me already" said Kaachan ignoring Kazuma comment

"Look is not like its easy they aren't weak. I fought two of them it was very hard to even get a hit. Do you think both of us can take three of them knowing how powerful they are?" said Kazuma trying to prove a point

"We can just split up like last time" said Kaachan confident

"That won't do we work best as a team" said Kazuma crossing his arms

"But you can call for a celestial spirit that would make us just about even" said Kaachan smiling

"Baka he would be fighting to protect me. I can't protect myself from magic" said Kazuma hitting Kaachan on the head

"But you can fight just avoid the attack" said Kaachan rubbing his head

"It's not as easy as you put it out to be" said Kazuma letting a small sighed leave his mouth

"Can't you call on two celestial spirits anyway" Said Kaachan giving him a confuse look

"Well you have a point but it's not as easy as you point it out to be" Kazuma stared at his brother who looked disappointed at the fact they might not fight them today "But maybe if you watch my back and work as a team things might just work" said Kazuma thinking of a plan

"Team work I can deal with that" said Kaachan smiling

"Well then we better start thinking about a strategy" said Kazuma smiling at his brother. He then felt a weird feeling like something was not right but what could it be. He just put his weird feeling aside and continued with the plans.

***At the city***

Just like yesterday the team decided to look for the boys but just like yesterday they weren't having much luck on the matter. "We should look somewhere else" said Erza turning around to look at Natsu and Gray.

"Well that's not a bad idea" said Gray with no clothes on

"Hey you should put some clothes on you damn stripper" said Natsu with a finger up his nose

"Maybe you should stop picking your nose in public damn flame brain" said Gray pissed

"Maybe I don't want too" said Natsu getting ready to punch Gray on the face

"You two better stop right now" said Erza with a killing aura

Both of them nodded "We aren't fighting" both of them said at the same time

Natsu was forcing a smile to calm down Erza when his nose picked a scent he had smelled before "They are here Erza" said Natsu with a serious expression.

"Wow old man that nose of yours work a little too well" said the blond boy laughing

Erza, Gray and Natsu looked at the two boys standing in front of them "You decided to show up" said Erza already with a sword in hand.

"Well it's not that we felt obligated to" said the pink haired boy

Natsu stared of the boy with pink hair it was like seeing himself but with brown eyes "What is going on" though Natsu.

"Kazuma whenever you feel ready" said Kaachan staring at the two other mages

Kazuma stared at the man his brother believed was his dad. He had seen him but seeing him up close they did look very alike. He snapped out of his though when he saw Erza coming right at him. He couldn't react fast enough to block it. He closed his eyes to prepare for the impact when Kaachan punched Erza making her fly in to a building.

"That was close huh" said Kaachan smiling at his brother.

"Ah I let my thoughts get to me" said Kazuma snapping out of his thoughts

"Well that's good you snapped out of it now get ready" said Kaachan standing next to him

"I feel all fired up" said Kazuma taking a key out of his pocket

"Huh shouldn't I be the one saying that" said Kaachan laughing

Everyone in the city started to panic and running for their life's when they saw what was going on. A man noticed the boys who were fighting and couldn't believe it.

***At **Lucy** house***

"Thanks for helping me today Loke" said Lucy sitting on the sofa

"Always glad to help princess" said Loke sitting next to her

They were both talking about the boys when someone started banging on Lucy door screaming her name. Lucy got up fast and ran to the door "What's wrong" said Lucy worried

"Lucy-san y-y-your b-b-boys" said the man trying to catch his breath

"Something wrong with the boys" said Lucy trying to understand what the young man was trying to say.

"Your boys I saw them fighting some people in the city" said the man staring at Lucy

"What" Lucy couldn't believe what the man was telling her, her two boys fighting but why? She just couldn't believe it. She then looked at Loke who was standing next to her. She didn't even notice when he got there but for some reason he didn't even look shock at this news.

"To think I believed they wouldn't do it again" said Loke letting a small breath leave his mouth. Loke then looked at Lucy who was staring at him

"Loke what do you mean by that" said Lucy who couldn't believe anything of what was happening.

**Sorry for the slow update I couldn't pick witch way to go with the story but here it is now and I hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucy I should have told you from the start, I just thought I could trust them when they said they wouldn't do it anymore" said Loke staring at Lucy who just couldn't understand anything that was happening at the moment. Loke took a deep breath "the people they are fighting..." Loke hesitated for a moment.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just stared at Loke who was hesitant to tell her and deep down she knew what he was hesitant about. She just needed to know if her feeling was right or wrong, she just hoped it was wrong.

"It's Natsu,Erza and Gray" Loke looked at how hearing their names made lucy freeze. He felt very guilty for hiding this but he knew that this was going to hurt her and seeing her hurt was the last thing Loke wanted.

Lucy couldn't say anything, she ran away for a reason and that was to never see them again. Yet it was like that would be impossible, they always found a way to find her "stop running away lucy" she told to herself. She turned away from Loke and ran out the door.

"LUCY" Loke screamed as he saw her run away from him.

***At the city***

"Is fun to fight with you bro" said Kaachan smirking.

"You shouldn't be so confident about it" said Kazuma not looking away from their battle.

"You brats sure are complicated" said Natsu avoiding some arrows from Sagittarius.

"Well old man you still got some moves" said Kaachan laughing. He didn't notice Natsu getting close when it was already late. Natsu punched Kaachan making him step back.

"Either you are getting weaker or you aren't taking this fight seriously" said Kazuma looking at Natsu

"Aren't you worried about him" said Natsu pointing at Kaachan.

"For you to punch him and only make him step back, his fine" said Kazuma giving Natsu a cold stare.

"That hurt though Kazuma" said Kaachan rubbing his cheek.

"You are right, I don't really want to fight" said Natsu staring at the young boy.

"Huh do you think I am weak or something old man" said Kaachan annoyed.

"I don't think that is the reason Kaachan" said Kazuma crossing his arms.

Kaachan looked at Kazuma confuse "Then what?" said Kaachan staring at his brother.

"I want to know where Lucy is" said Natsu.

"This again" though Kaachan, he did the same thing on their last fight. Asking for their mom, how did he know her and who is he really.

"And you believe we would tell you after what you did" said Kazuma noticing how Natsu looked away.

"So you do know her" said Natsu looking down.

Kaachan was shocked as his brother comment did he know something about their mom and didn't told him. Looking at his brother his stare was cold and he felt something was not right.

"We do know her, you would be shock what I know Natsu Dragneel" said Kazuma not changing his gaze from Natsu.

Kaachan stood there in shock "Dragneel" though Kaachan looking down. He then looked at his brother "what are you talking about Kazuma, do you know something that I don't?" said Kaachan trying to understand all of this.

Natsu stood there frozen "You won't tell me where she is" said Natsu in a low voice but clearly the boys heard it because they both stopped talking to each other to look at Natsu.

"Clearly we won't, you have no right at all to even see her" screamed Kazuma Mad.

Kaachan looked at his brother reaction. He clearly hated Natsu for some reason and he wanted to know why. "Kazuma..." said Kaachan looking at his brother who was about to cry.

"I don't care if I don't have the right or not because I will find her" said Natsu running at them. He tried to land a punch but they both avoid his attack.

"Tsk" Kazuma looked around to the other two. Taurus and Sagittarius had them occupied. So he couldn't use them at the moment. He then looked at Kaachan who was still in shock from his words. "Kaachan snap out of it and help me" yelled Kazuma.

Kaachan couldn't even understand why the old man was so mad. All he understood is that Kazuma knew something he didn't and that Natsu was connected to their Ojichan. Kaachan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kazuma scream his name. He ran toward Kazuma.

"You can fight him right Kaachan" said Kazuma looking at his brother.

"His really mad Kazuma and you need to explain to me what is going on" said Kaachan staring at Kazuma.

"That man is our father Kaachan" said Kazuma with a cold expression.

Kaachan stood their looking at Kazuma. He knew it from the moment he fought Natsu that he was more than a friend to their mom. It was kind of obvious when your twin brother looks exactly like him "I knew it Kazuma" said Kaachan with a big smile. His smile disappeared when he saw his brother cold stare. He felt like Kazuma wasn't as happy as him when it came to their father. All his thoughts stopped when he heard a voice call for him and Kazuma.

Natsu looked at the person that called for the voice to see Lucy, his Lucy running toward the boys he felt his knees giving up landing on the floor "Lucy" said Natsu with tears in his eyes.

Gray and Erza stood there confuse when they saw Taurus and Sagittarius go back to the celestial world. But their questions were answered when they saw Lucy hugging the two boys. They ran toward Natsu who was on his knees.

"Lucy" said Natsu crying.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked back and the 3 fairy tail guild members "long time guys" said Lucy with a Forced smile.

"Lucy where have you been?" said Erza still in shock that Lucy was in front of them.

"We been looking for you all this time" said Gray looking at Lucy

Natsu couldn't find any words to say, he was just happy that Lucy was finally found after all this time. But then look at the boys who were hiding behind her "Who are does boys Lucy" said Natsu. Erza and Gray looked at Natsu and then at Lucy they certainly were just as curious to know why lucy knew this two boys.

Lucy flinched at Natsu question. She couldn't help but feel that the world she had built was disappearing right in front of her. She just didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Mom" said Kaachan looking up to her.

"Mom?" said Natsu standing up. Erza and Gray stood there in shock at what they just heard. They just couldn't believe that Lucy was a mom.

"Open Gate Scorpio" screamed Lucy. "Scorpio I have no time to talk please help so I can scape" Lucy took the boys hands and ran toward the forest.

"Wait" screamed Erza but she was stopped by Scorpio. He then disappeared to the celestial world.

"Damn it" said Natsu falling on his knees again and punching the ground.

"Does she hate us that much" said Gray putting his hands on his pocket.

Erza didn't say anything she just stared at the floor. She could hear Natsu sobbing but neither her or Gray could say anything. They just stood there silently waiting for him to feel better.

**Sorry for the low update guys and sorry for my grammar once again lol so forgive me in advance. Hope you enjoy it**


	12. Chapter 12

"How can they do this to me" though Lucy as she dragged her two boys back to the village. She hasn't felt such anger in a long time "mom..." the voice made Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and look back to her boys.

"Mom I-I'm sorry" said Kaachan with tears in his eyes.

Lucy sighed, she then gave a hug to her now crying child "it's okay Kaachan" she felt how Kaachan hugged her tighter. She looked at Kazuma who was standing next to them his face never changing from that cold expression "we will talk about this when we get home" she then stood up and continued walking to their home. 

***At the inn***

"Does that mean Lucy is married?" said Gray looking at Natsu and Erza.

"Who knows" said Erza who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Natsu only stood there thinking about everything that has happen so far. He and Lucy were together once and that kid did look like him when he was younger, maybe just maybe does two were his children it would explain a lot. Natsu then looked at Erza and Gray who were staring at him "w-what?" said Natsu confuse.

"We said that we should go find her now that we know where she is or that your nose knows where she is" said Gray pointing at Natsu nose.

"Are you okay? Natsu" said Erza staring at Natsu with a worried face.

"I'm fine, I will take a nap now" said Natsu stretching his arms and walking toward the bed. "I sure miss happy" he could feel Erza stare but he just lay in the bed.

"What? Is not even time for you to be sleeping when we could go find Lu-" Gray was stopped by Erza who put a hand on his shoulder for him to stop. He stared back at Natsu whose back was toward them. He let out a small sighed "I'm going to walk around the town" said Gray grabbing open the door and leaving. 

Erza just took a glance of Natsu and sighed. She knew something was wrong but it wouldn't be right to push him at least not today.

***Lucy house***

Lucy had heard everything from Loke or at least whatever it was he knew and now she couldn't be more mad. She couldn't believe her children could do such a thing, especially when she though they couldn't be any sweeter.

Kaachan stared as his mother while she talked to their uncle. He felt nervous they did this for her but maybe they just took the wrong path at some point. He stared as his brother who was sitting next to him and felt his heart tightened when he saw his brother disappointed face but it changed to a cold one when he saw their mother walking up to them.

"I can't believe what you two have done" said Lucy with sadness

"M-mom p-p-please listen to our side of the story" said Kaachan trying to calm his mother down "w-we did this for you to take vengeance on the people that hurt you mom" Kaachan felt tears starting to form on his eyes.

"To think you were doing this behind my back. I though both of you better vengeance is never the answer for anything" said Lucy to Kaachan. "The thing is this whole destroying guilds thing. Do you know the trouble you two are in" Lucy sighed "At least tell me how did it get this far".

Kaachan looked at his brother for a response but he was just staring at their mom with a cold expression. Kaachan then looked at his mom once again "w-we attacked a town?"

Lucy just stood there in shock at what his son just said "w-what?" she took a step back "y-y-you two attacked the town?"

Kaachan looked at his mother hurt expression and looked down in shame. He felt horrible for hurting her "y-yes" said Kaachan in a low voice but he still knew that their mother heard it.

Lucy had to take a sit, she felt like she would pass out at any moment. They were just kids and yet they could put a whole town in danger just to get vengeance on something that didn't matter, at least for her it didn't. They didn't even show remorse, they would always come back being their happy self's "t-tell me this is a prank you two are pulling on me" when she didn't hear and answer she slammed her hand on the table "HOW COULD YOU BOTH DO THIS" screamed Lucy making Kaachan flinched.

"W-w-we thought it would be the fastest way to meet the people that hurt you mom" said Kaachan now crying.

"THE THING THAT MAKES EVEN MORE ANGRY AS THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU TWO PUT PEOPLE IN DANGER YOU CAME BACK AND FELT NO REMORSE" screamed Lucy even more angry then before.

"We are sorry" said Kaachan still crying.

Lucy sighed "stop apologizing for you and your brother. I think he can apologize himself"

"But I won't" said Kazuma crossing his arms and looking up to his mom who just stared back in shock.

Kaachan just stared at him in shock, when he decides to talk is to make them get more in trouble. He looked up to his mom who was just ask shocked as he is but he can see the anger coming back "and after I managed to calm her down a little" though Kaachan.

"The thing is mom I won't apologize for keeping it a secret or for putting people in danger. I just don't care for does things" said Kazuma with a cold expression but deep down he didn't mean any of it. He was just very mad at his mother at the moment "you think we don't know what you so hard tried to keep from us to know mother. We heard you one time talking to uncle loke and because we love you and wanted to hurt the people that broke your heart was the point of all of it" Kazuma just stared at his mother for an answer that never came "You know it's funny what a celestial spirit knows about their pass master mother".

"Kazuma stop" said Kaachan trying to calm his brother. He had noticed how their mother looked like she was about to cry and he wouldn't let his twin brother hurt her in any way "Why are you being like that Kazuma" Kaachan stood in front of Lucy like if he was trying to protect her from his brother.

Kazuma just stared at both of them "you know Kaachan I never was one of wanting to know who are father is but you were and didn't you feel a little mad that she just hide us away on this village just because she was a shame of us"

"W-what are you saying Kazuma I was never ashamed of neither of you" said Lucy catching her breath once again.

"We live in a village that no one knows about only the people that actually live here knows and just because our father is the famous Natsu Dragneel are we to be stuck here" said Kazuma not looking at neither of them.

"H-h-how d-d-do y-y-you k-k-know t-t-that" stutter Lucy

"Well once again I point out how much a celestial spirit knows about their pass master" said Kazuma with a cold tone.

Kaachan just stood there looking at both his mother and brother. He didn't know how to stop this fight between her mother and brother, he also didn't know where this feelings Kazuma was showing came from.

"Y-you could have told me that you knew" said Lucy staring at Kazuma

"Why would I mother, if you were just going to lie once again" said Kazuma ignoring his mother gaze.

"Kazuma I wouldn't have lied to you" said Lucy with a calm tone.

"Ha for a person that has lied to us all this time you sure are swe-" Kazuma couldn't finish was he was saying when he felt his cheek grow hot with pain.

"Never talk to me like that" said Lucy her hand still on the air

Kazuma felt anger and tears forming. How could his mom slap him, she never had done such a thing "I HATE YOU" screamed Kazuma passing by his mother and running away.

Lucy fell to the floor, her hands on her face. She could feel the tears falling down her cheek if only she would have told them from the start everything could have been avoided. She then felt to arms wrapping her in to a hug.

"It's okay, mommy Kazuma doesn't hate you, he was just angry" said Kaachan reassuring his mother.

**Sorry for the late update, I'm one of does lazy people but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and review. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and we are close to the ending just pointing that out there.**


End file.
